naturalselectionfandomcom-20200216-history
Patches (Natural Selection 2)/Build 218
September 6, 2012 Balance *Increased mature Hydra health by 30%. Decreased spread on hydra spikes so they are more accurate. Removed inaccuracy versus fast-moving targets. *Reduced Lerk umbra energy cost from 30 to 25. *Reduced Marine total sprint distance and recovery time to make more intentional. Added "out of breath" sound effect when you run to exhaustion. *The MAC is no longer able to weld for 1 second after taking damage. *Adjusted minimum (and minimum-emergency) Egg spawn rates to increase the spawn rate when many aliens are dead. *Increased Exosuit research from 20 to 30. Fixes *Attempt to improve wall jumping by adding more of a vertical boost. *Fix server browser column sorting order (e.g. first click on the ping column will always sort in ascending order). *Fixed TechNode:GetHasTech on client side. *Fixed aliens not being able to damage partially repaired Power Nodes. *Fixed bug causing the first click on the Commander minimap to be ignored. *Fixed bug where aliens could upgrade the same Hive type multiple times. *Fixed bug where Gorge could attack during belly slide. *Fixed bug where marine could purchase weapons when in Vortex. *Fixed bug where other players would not hear the Pistol attack sound. *Fixed bug where the GUI would stop updating after hot-loading Lua files. *Fixed bug where the server could send an update to the client even if the world had not been updated (could cause poor interpolation for server side simulated objects). *Fixed crash when calling destroy on a nil render object. *Fixed exploit where a player could gain unresearched abilities when evolving with a commander dropped egg to a higher life form. *Fixed incorrect icons displaying on the death screen (The pistol will not display when you are killed by the Exo Minigun for example). *Fixed incorrect interpolation of grenades. *Fixed issue where the Exosuit interior was lit by the outside world when the cockpit was closed. *Fixed issue with commander ping interfering with default voice keybind (ping can now only be triggered with mouse button 3 or the icon at the minimap). *Fixed script error caused by using sv_say or sv_tsay without providing any message. *Fixed spike attack sound triggered too early. *Fixed vortexed units being affected by Bile Bomb. *Increased Lerk spore energy cost a bit so they can't be spammed forever with Adrenaline. *Increased Lerk umbra radius a bit to more accurately match the effect. *Insight - tech point damage audio and flashing red warning not working. *Marine commander sees now player health bars again. *Moved Shade to use ModelMixin; it animates too much for it to be a good ClientModelMixin candidate. *Sentries now correctly attack hallucinations. *Server/Client side hitbox mismatch for some structures. *Shooting the Shift will always result in damage now, it was inconsistent before. *The Exo no longer displays the weapon switch indicator at the bottom of the screen. *The Exo no longer tracks cloaked enemies on the UI. *The Mine will no longer damage enemies on the other side of a wall. *The Mine will no longer explode when it detects an enemy through a wall. *The button image for Welder on the Commander interface is no longer blank. *Weapons will no longer float above the Marine after they are knocked down to the ground from the Onos stomp ability. Improvements *Added an image that is displayed on the UI when there are connection problems to alert the player. *Camera is closer to egg when you're evolving: looks better and makes you paranoid about what might be sneaking up on you. *Marines now drop weapons which cost resources (same as when they die) before entering an exosuit. *The sv_status command may now be used by all clients on the server. ns2_summit *Fixed problem where you couldn’t drop anything between Sub Access and Maintenance. *Fixed some Commander building exploits (Thanks rantology!). ns2_tram *Detailing changes in Repair room, added tram tunnel signs. *Fixed texture issues in some rooms. Optimizations *Changed precached cinematics to be loaded when the client starts. *Fixed issue where materials could be loaded and unloaded during ray tracing. SDK *Fixed hot loading of textures and surface shaders in the tools. *IP address is no longer displayed in sv_status, sv_statusip can be used for that now (only available for admins). Sound *No more girl screams. Category:Patches